Un Dia Especial
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: SongFic, con la cancion Jueves 11 de marzo de la oreja de Van Gogh. una historia de amor con un final tragico


Muy buenos días, tardes, noches, en fin el tiempo en que estén leyendo este Fic, en cual es un Songfic con una canción bien hermosa llamada 11 De Marzo o simplemente Jueves, esta la compusieron el grupo español la Oreja De Van Gogh.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima; La canción 11 De Marzo, es propiedad exclusiva de la Oreja De Van Gogh. Y por supuesto un poco de OOC, así que cuidado

Un Día Especial

Estoy, aquí otra vez sentada en este puesto viéndolo de frente, sin saber cuando fue que empecé a esperarlo, sin saber cuando fue que me hipnotizaron esos ojos color rojo, sin saber, ¿quién es?, lo único que sabía era que desde esa vez que lo vi, desde esa vez que cruce mi mirada con la suya, desde ese entonces he estado aquí todos, los días, viéndolo, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón**

**y preguntarte quien eres.**

Quizás él no sepa que existo todavía, quizás solo me hago vagas ilusiones, pero hay algo en él que me hace seguir viéndolo, me hace seguir estando ahora aquí enfrente de él. Pero sé también que hoy va, ser diferente, hoy traigo mi mejor ropa, además de que me he armado de valor para preguntarle _¿Quién es?_, Ya que aunque el tenga esa apariencia de malo y de buscapleitos, yo sé que hay algo dentro de él que me hace falta. Entonces, sin más le mire fijamente, con las palabras en mi boca, él solo miraba al vacio por su ventana, cuando volteo al sentir mi mirada, fijamente puesta en él.

**Te sientas enfrente**

**y ni te imaginas,**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,**

**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**se inundan mis pupilas**

sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi ser, las palabras y el valor que había reunido se habían esfumado, en unos segundos, ahora solo le miraba a esos ojos rojos que tanto tiempo los he observado, pero luego aparto la vista, el tren había parado en una estación y él se había bajado, en ese momento no sabía que sentir, si estaba avergonzada, o simplemente feliz de que me viera y me prestara su atención.

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tu apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar**

Pasaron los días, era la misma situación, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir sin saber quién era, pero un día, él traía una guitarra pude ver con anticipación un nombre que tenia grabado en esa funda en la que guardaba el instrumento, el nombre era **Gazille**. Supuse que era su nombre y de la nada esboce una sonrisa, porque al menos sabía algo de él, porque ya no era tan desconocido, porque aunque fuese una pequeñez era algo que yo atesoraba.

**y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker**

**De estación a estación de frente tu y yo**

**ahí viene el silencio**

Paso una semana desde que supe su nombre, desde entonces, me he armado de valor para llamarle; tenía que ser hoy, estaba decidida, entonces lo mire fijamente. El solo estaba viendo al suelo, cuando también alzo la vista y me vio también, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos, mi boca quería moverse, mas no podía decir nada, no podía pensar en nada. Así que suspiraste, apartaste la vista de mi, luego el tren para en una estación, te dispones a salir.

**De pronto me miras**

**te miro y suspiras**

**yo cierro los ojos**

**tu apartas la vista**

**apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar**

Antes de que salieras, pronuncie tu nombre, por un momento pensé que lo ignorarías y te irías, pero fue lo contrario, te diste media vuelta, me viste con esos ojos que me derriten.

**Y entonces ocurre**

**despiertan mis labios**

**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**

**y me quiero morir**

Caminaste hacia mí, te sentaste a un lado mío, luego me dijiste que, no me conocías, pero al mismo tiempo, viajabas todos los días en este tren solo porque estaba yo en el.

**pero el tiempo se para**

**y te acercas diciendo**

**yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos**

**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Me puse tan feliz, por fin sabía quien eras, por fin encontraba lo que me faltaba. Los minutos pasaron, rápidos nos presentamos, conversamos, aunque yo fui la única en hablar; recordaría esta fecha muy especial.

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**mi vida a cambia**

**Un día especial este 11 de marzo**

**Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz**

Cuando ya estábamos, llegando a la última estación se escucharon ruidos estruendosos, explosiones a lo lejos y de pronto perdí la consciencia. No sé cuanto paso pero cuando desperté, me encontraba tendida en el suelo, fuera del tren y a mi lado Gazille, estaba recostado en el suelo, sangrando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos; el aun consciente, me miro y con una mano limpio mis lagrimas, me dijo que no llorara, que estaba a salvo, después me dio una sonrisa, y cerró los ojos para siempre.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**gracias a mi manos**

**me vuelvo valiente**

**y te beso en los labios**

**dices que me quieres**

**y yo t regalo el ultimo solplo de mi corazón**

Llore amargamente, todo el tiempo hasta que los bomberos y paramédicos me sacaron, me pusieron en la camilla y de ahí me trasladaron al hospital, de ahí en adelante nunca más pude verlo. Ahora ya han pasado diez años desde que paso aquel día del atentado terrorista en que los de Grimore Heart fueron los culpables, desde que aquel día conocí a la persona que me salvo y que pudo llenar mi corazón y al mismo tiempo fue ese mismo día el más feliz y el más triste de mi vida.

**FIN**

OK, fue un final, súper tonto, además de que no le puso mucha lógica en las cosas, asi que les pido que me disculpen, no soy perfecto ni mucho menos tengo inspiración.

Bien ya me voy despidiendo, así que se me cuidan y nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
